Master Hand
Master Hand is one of the main characters in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He created the Smash world, which is the primary setting of the series, with the help of his brother Crazy Hand and Tikal the Echidna. Master Hand has expanded the Smash world for years, referring to SSB, SSBM, SSBB, SSF, and SSF2. Initially portrayed as a benevolent entity, it is revealed by Jen, Coredegon's ultimate creepypasta, that Master Hand is a destructive entity that has previously destroyed the Smash World twice and is intent on destroying all the dimensions this time around. Master Hand ultimately serves as the main antagonist of Season 32 and the true main antagonist of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. However, it is revealed by the Watcher that Master Hand was afraid for his safety after he was damaged by Solaris. This is later proven to be an act on Master Hand's part, as he created Solaris and several other monsters after his original creations began to spiral out of control, causing him to lose faith in any life other than his own. In Season 5, Master Hand began the Smash World Grand Prix. Master Hand has occasionally aided the protagonists in some way every season. In Season 8, some of Master Hand's past is revealed. When Master Hand was younger, he met Xaos, who helped him create a waiting zone for characters that haven't been accepted yet which later became Pandemonium. However, when he learned of Xaos' true nature, Master Hand fled Pandemonium and locked it up to keep Xaos from escaping, but was brainwashed by Xaos as he fled, losing 4 of 12 keys that keep Xaos from gaining the Pandemonium core (It is later revealed Xaos was trying to stop Master Hand from killing everyone). Master Hand is seemingly killed along with his brother by Xaos during the Season 8 finale. However, the hands transfer the Smash core into the Heroes of Legend, which gives them the power to defeat Xaos for good. (NOTE: Due to Drago altering the past, Master Hand and Xaos never became enemies since Master Hand reformed at that point, though this creates a plot hole in the official formation of the Heroes of Legend) In Season 9, Tikal reveals to Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. more of Master Hand's past. Master Hand met Tikal when his parents were trying to get the Echidna tribe to give them the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog and he would visit her ever since. Master Hand and Tikal worked together to create Smash and they got help from Psycho Kirby, who back then was still the Cannibal, who provided them with items. While Crazy Hand, who constantly tagged along to tease Master Hand about his crush on Tikal, didn't trust Psycho Kirby due to his nature as the Cannibal, Master Hand trusted him because he had a vision of the future where Psycho Kirby was a hero. In Season 12, Master Hand and Crazy Hand warn the Heroes of Legend that if Sasuke, who had become Yami Bakura's pawn in the RPG, isn't saved, they will become corrupted. During that time, the Hands attempt to purify the Smash core, but are knocked out when the core is completely tainted. Later, they are successful at cleansing the core, but inadvertantly create a second core. Later, the Hands reluctantly kill Pikachu, who had Yami Bakura's spirit within him, in an attempt to kill Yami Bakura but are unsuccessful. Later, Master Hand reveals that Yami Bakura was the true cause of the apocalypse. In Season 13, Master Hand combines the Smash World with the online Smashtasm, allowing the Smash World to expand further. Master Hand appoints Pichu and the Heroes of Legend as moderators for the tournament. Later, Master Hand is informed that Yami Bakura is still alive, and goes to the core zone with Crazy Hand only to get attacked by a clone of Yami Bakura. Master Hand later states that things are about to get real ugly. In Season 20, Master Hand created Smash City. At the end of the second arc, Master Hand decides to let the Heroes of Legend keep the whole Smash Core for safety measures. However, it is later revealed that Master Hand is a malevolent entity, but he is destroyed by the Heroes of Legend and Gohan. Master Hand is later revived by Sellon, but is sent back to the Home For Infinite Losers after she has a change of heart. Master Hand later escapes from the Home For Infinite Losers due to the improper ressurection of the Offspring of Zorc. In Season 23, Mechtavius Destroyer had decieved him, his brother, and Tikahos to defeat the brawlers due to them giving harm to Angel Island and then kill them, however they all realized this plan, they all escaped to Smash City to hide safely, unfortuneatly Coredgon found out they escaped his plan and ordered to Razenoid to control him and Crazy Hand. Razenoid began possessing Master Hand and Crazy Hand and he along with his brother went on to capture Tikal and bring her back to Coredgon, however thanks to Shun giving her fighting skill and Drago aborbing the master emerald which made Tikal have bakugan powers, she was able to defeat him and Crazy Hand despite her being in love with him, but had to defend herself in order to survive. This resulted in the hands to be sent back to Coredegon and Mag Mel. When he along with Crazy Hand were sent back to them Coredegon was infurious about his unsuccessful plan and imprisoned Master Hand and Crazy Hand with Mag Mel interrogating them. However after Fight to the Finish 2 Arc when Dragonoid Destroyer killed Mechtavius Destroyer in the past, the Heroes Of Legend were able to free him along with Crazy Hand. In Season 29, it is revealed that the Master Hand that appeared up until Season 29 was merely an offshoot of the real Master Hand, who shows up to unlock the full potential of the rest of The Creator's Triune. In Season 32, Master Hand is revealed to truly be as destructive as his offshoot, and launches a full scale siege as he prepares to destroy all the dimensions. However, Master Hand is ultimately defeated by the Heroes of Legend after they unleash their full power on Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Unable to comprehend how he lost, but being a hand of his word, Master Hand gives the Heroes of Legend his power to create worlds and life as part of a deal they made before the fight before fading away forever. Master Hand is later partially revived by Mechtavius Destroyer, and his remaining strength is sapped away by Rosalina after Mechtavius Destroyer is defeated. Following the battle with Zombie Giant-Man, the Heroes of Legend decide to completely ressurect Master Hand for his advice on how to remake the world. Master Hand, aware he cannot beat the Heroes of Legend, agrees to help if they bring Knuckles the Echidna to him. While Bowser believed that Master Hand only used them to ensure Tikal regained her memories, Master Hand reveals to Shadow the Hedgehog that he wanted them to bring him Knuckles because he wanted to know if Tikal was alright under his care, somehow aware that Tikal lost her memory and that Knuckles was taking care of her. Unfortunately, Master Hand is later killed by Shadow, who declares Master Hand is inferior to his creations now. Master Hand is later ressurected by Rosalina, who is determined to discover her identity. Aware that Rosalina is mentally unstable, but realizing he is no match for the Heroes of Legend, Master Hand reveals that when Solaris damaged him, he took a piece of Master Hand's soul and power away, and that soul fragment and part of his stolen power was transferred into Rosalina, essentially giving Rosalina his immortality and strength. Master Hand then agrees to teach Rosalina everything he knows, with the ultimate intention of making the perfect warrior that can destroy the Heroes of Legend. However, Rosalina betrays Master Hand, and he remains on the Comet Observatory until the finale of Season 32, where he initiates the final part of the Dark Prophecy by manipulating Nazo and Ganondorf to make the Heroes of Legend look like the cause of the Dark Prophecy, which causes the heroes and villains to attack the Heroes of Legend, and has Ganondorf initiate a ritual that will restore his power. After Zero Two reveals to Sonic the Hedgehog the full truth behind the Dark Prophecy, Sonic reverses the teleporter Master Hand prepared for himself after he was restored. Unprepared for this, Master Hand forces Sonic to undergo one of three trials, but is shocked when Sonic chooses to do all three trials. Taking advantage of Sonic's determination, Master Hand allows this to speed up the ritual. Eventually, Master Hand is fully restored, and he decides to humor Ganondorf's ambitions since he is convinced Ganondorf will die either way by transforming Ganondorf into Demise. Master Hand then confronts Sonic and reveals that the trials were a diversion, and states that no one is coming to help Sonic since Master Hand has unleashed everything he used for Sonic's trials on the other Heroes of Legend and their allies, and that they won't be able to come to where they are because he deactivated the teleporter and the area Sonic and Master Hand are in is designed to prevent Goku (and to a lesser extent, Cell) from locating them with Instant Transmission. Master Hand then declares that the Dark Prophecy will be fufilled, and that everyone will perish. Master Hand is attacked by Sonic, but Master Hand reveals that his restoration has made him immune to Sonic's attacks, and taunts him by allowing him to use the Heroes of Legend's weapons on him. Master Hand is unaffected by any of the weapons Sonic uses on him as well, and proceeds to mercilessly and brutally pulverize Sonic for each ineffective attack. As Sonic is on the verge of collapse, Master Hand mocks Sonic, stating that he thinks fighting can solve all problems, and that is why he can't win. Master Hand also reveals that he infused the Beam Sword with his power while Crazy Hand infused the Lip's Stick with his power. However, this proves to be Master Hand's undoing, as Sonic proceeds to destroy both the Lip's Stick and the Beam Sword. Realizing that Sonic can hurt him, Master Hand tries to beg Sonic to spare him, promising to change his ways. However, Sonic doesn't fall for his deception, and finally kills Master Hand once and for all. As a result, all of Master Hand's clones are destroyed as well. Master Hand is later revived in Season 33 by Ganondorf, who proceeds to absorb him to gain his power. Master Hand is later released by Bowser so he can witness the rebirth of the dimensions. In Season 34, it is revealed that Master Hand was being possessed by Mephiles the Dark. Master Hand is later removed from Mephiles' body by Wolf O'Donnell and Nazo, but is attacked with the Chains of Light again by Mecha Sally. However, Master Hand forces himself to move, and helps defeat Mecha Sally by reviving the Heroes of Legend so they can help Sonic, and recreates the Beam Sword so that Sonic can destroy the Grand Ztar. After Mecha Sally is defeated, Master Hand appears before the Heroes of Legend, asking that they release him from his anger and hate, which Sonic does by slashing at him with the Beam Sword. After being freed, Master Hand reveals that he created the Smash World so that people from various worlds can put their abilities to the test against each other for sport, but that Mephiles turned his ideal world into a war-torn world. Realizing that the Smash World is safe in the hands of the Heroes of Legend, Master Hand permanently entrusts them with his status as the Creator. Master Hand then provides Wolf with a book containing information about everything in the Smash World, and says his final goodbye to Tikal before he fades away forever. Personality Initially, Master Hand was a benevolent entity who sought to get rid of the emptiness of the universe, as there was nothing in it. In order to do this, Master Hand created the Smash World and its inhabitants. However, when the peaceful fighting the inhabitants did to pass the time became more destructive, Master Hand was angered, and began an endless cycle by creating Solaris to destroy the world he created so a new one could take its place as a result. As time passed, Master Hand became much more ruthless. However, according to the Dark Prophecy, Master Hand grew weaker since Solaris affected time as well. After being restored by Galactus, Master Hand became so angry at how weak he became that he split into two. Master Hand is, without question, the cruelest villain in the series, having orchestrated all the events that occured from behind the scenes as part of his ultimate plan for destruction and rebirth, and began laughing maniacally at the prospect of the success of his plan. Master Hand also shows signs of paranoia, as when Sonic pointed out that Tikal, who loves Master Hand to the point of betraying her friends, lives in the Smash World as well, Master Hand stated that while he is impressed by her loyalty to him, he fears she will become a threat to him and has to be destroyed. Like the other villains, and even some of the heroes, Master Hand is full of pride, which is proven by his anger at becoming weaker after Galactus restored him. Unlike other villains, however, Master Hand is an honorable villain, as while he was furious at his defeat at the hands of the Heroes of Legend, he lived up to his end of the bargain and gave them his status as Creator. Despite this, Master Hand's erratic behavior during his confrontation with Sonic suggests that while he has honor, his defeat drove Master Hand insane. However, it is later revealed that this twisted view on the world was the result of Mephiles' manipulations. Master Hand's true intentions for creating the Smash World was to enable people from various worlds to battle against each other for fun, and never wanted his creations to fight for dominance. Category:Mentors Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Characters